Wings of the Butterfly
by electric pink sky
Summary: Hiashi thoughts for Hinata. A realization that butterfly's wings are often crushed in the claws of a cat. Can his paternal love survive?


Author's note: Pardon the grammar and hope you enjoy reading. I am going to admit it, my heart is having its drum roll!

Disclaimer: No, Naruto is not mine. Some part of this fiction is taken from it.

Pale grey eyes are set to the two ninja using their bloodline with much expertise as much as some of the well trained main branch ninjas are. His eyes faltered once or twice but his face remained stoic as a girl approached them.

"F-father, I brought you some tea," her voice quite timid as she interrupted them.

His eyes looked away and rested to the butterfly that flattered its wings so gracefully. Suddenly a cat came in and began to reach out for the butterfly and the cat continuously tried to shred off the butterfly's wings. He suddenly felt sick.

"Enough for the practice," he ordered them.

The two apprentices had bowed before him and he didn't give them any opportunity to talk anymore as he quickly went inside his room. Completely ignoring, the tea set for him.

In his room, he sat quickly. Then his eyes set to the open window just before him- oh the sun, how it brightly shines, and the faint scent of the cherry blossoms that filled their compound went to the frills of his nose. These blossoms making him remember his wife and her daughter. He again filled his lungs with the faint fragrant scent. His wife smells much like this and it brought a smile to his lips or at least they tried to. A wind blew again and scattered some blossoms inside his room. He reached for one and touched it fragile petals.

Very fragile petals, something surpasses them? Perhaps, her fragileness surpasses them. Oh yes, it's wrong to compare her to these blossoms but more likely to the colorful butterfly's wings. A characteristic that he loves so much as much as he loves his first born daughter. An almost summer wind blew.

"Maybe we should check over Hinata. It seems that something is wrong," his wife voice whispered to him.

"Don't worry, I think that she's already comfortable in her room," he said while he concealed the same worry filling him up.

The light is finally turned down, eyes tightly shut but ears very much open as their daughter may crept up late at that night. Until a few suspicious sounds, he heard that lead him to quickly use his special bloodline ability. In a very witty way he followed the one that abducted his daughter but before they could ever went out their compound. A half a second passed and he took a life while his daughter sleeping peacefully in his shoulder.

The morning after did the much commotion as it is discovered he just killed another tribe leader and as much as he hate it he must comply with his actions consequences. It didn't bothered him much for he did his action for far more valuable than his life but then his clan start to see her daughter as the cause of his death- their clan downfall. He is already ready to die but the elders won't allow it and settled for someone holds another him.

Instead of him, his brother died. It led to much bigger problems, a son suffered to the turmoil he shouldn't have felt. Furthermore it widen the complication between the braches of the clan. It all happened while the summer wind blew.

Hiashi moved closer to the window and welcomed the cherry blossoms. The pang of guilt as well as his concern for her daughter made him train her hard for her to learn how to be hard and strong. Yet her frailty remained that cloud his mind with anger. How could the butterfly's wings escape the sharp claws of the cat?

He heard her soft laugh that made him shook his head. This laugh is almost with little familiarity to him as well as his wet eyes. He finally decided to have tea with his daughter but before he could even open the door, he heard the fading sound of her soft footsteps. Is it still possible for him to reach her and her heart? Would time and fate bring them back together as it brought them away from each other?


End file.
